


More than Enough

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Married Couple, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: Movement on his computer monitor caught her attention. Her eyes fixated on the colourful pop-up, confused. It was so bright, especially compared to the dull spreadsheets and linear graphs that took up the entire background. A revealing amount of pink skin stared back at her trying to tempt her with "HOT FLOWER NYMPHS IN YOUR AREA WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!""Hades?" she spoke, breaking his stride, "What's this?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I have a title now! Thank you @alreynolds13
> 
> Ok, so I'm having trouble coming up with a title for this one. My brain is numb because I came up with, wrote, and edited this all in one evening. If you have any suggestions please let me know.
> 
> And as always, comments and creative criticism welcome! Please leave kudos if you enjoy it! Comments and kudos feed the souls of free art!
> 
> 💖💙💖💙

Persephone sat at her husband's desk, watching as he paced back and forth in his office. Too many people with a pulse were making their way into the Underworld lately. It was becoming a problem that he desperately needed to solve.

Just as she was being lulled to sleep by his metronome-like canter, movement on his computer monitor caught her attention. Her eyes fixated on the colourful pop-up, confused. It was so bright, especially compared to the dull spreadsheets and linear graphs that took up the entire background. A revealing amount of pink skin stared back at her trying to tempt her with "HOT FLOWER NYMPHS IN YOUR AREA WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!"

"Hades?" she spoke, breaking his stride, "What's this?"

Adjusting his glasses, he looked at her with a puzzled hum before rounding the desk to peer over her shoulder. His eyes bugged out of his head as he grabbed for the mouse, clicking frantically to exit out of the ad.

"Who was she?" Persephone asked genuinely perplexed about the very attractive, very naked woman that had invaded his computer screen.

"No one!" He answered too quickly, watching as a look of hurt and betrayal morphed his wife's curiousity. Oh no! "I-I-I mean, I'm-I'm sure she's someone, but I don't know her. It's just a porn ad, Sweetness," he explained guiltily, sweat prickling uncomfortably at the back of his neck.

"Oh," she replied dejectedly, the seeds of doubt already taking hold in her mind. "Why is it on your computer?"

"Uhhh..."

"Am I... not enough?"

Hades was taken aback. Not enough? Truthfully, she was more than he could handle at times, but the crushed look on her face demanded that he come clean. He sighed, dropping to one knee and placing a large hand over hers. "My love, you are so much more than I could ever dream to deserve. Why you chose me I will never understand, but... When you're gone... Those long months when you're in the Mortal Realm... I miss you... and, being the weak man that I am, I may have turned to watching... unsavoury videos... and pretending... that it's you..." He waited nervously with a grimace as she silently processed his words.

"I'm... not sure how I feel about that, to be honest," she finally answered, her eyes low as she tried to decipher her emotions.

He watched her anxiously. "Don't you... miss me? When you're away?" he tried, wanting her to understand.

"Of course I do! I think about you all the time!" she met his eyes, "But that's just it -- I think about you. I don't go looking for blue potamoi and pretend that they're you."

Immediately, images of her doing just that invaded his mind. A black, unwelcome feeling curled in his chest just at the thought of her looking at another man, much less for sexual gratification. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Anger. He didn't like it. With a deep sigh he shook off the feeling. She made her point. "I won't do it again," he promised, tucking her short hair behind her ear.

Persephone stayed quiet for a moment. A new idea taking root in her mind. 

Hades felt increasingly nervous as he saw the gears turning inside her head. A punishment perhaps? Admittedly, his wife's disciplinary actions could be... exhilarating. But, then again, with the way her whimsical mind worked, they could also be frightening. He could only hope that she preferred to remind him of why a nymph could never hold a candle to his Queen.

"Aidoneus," she drawled alluringly, her voice a promise of exquisite torture.

Oh, sweet merciful Gaia.

"What if," she purred, climbing out of his chair to stand over him, "we made our own video?" She tugged on his silk tie, reeling him in until they were face to face.

The air stole from his lungs. Was she... Did she mean it? He needed to sit down. Oh... He was sitting. When had that happened? A hungry grin split his face as his wife crawled into his lap, straddling him. Her tight skirt had bunched around her hips to accommodate his place between her thighs. He swallowed thickly as the black lace of her panties peeked out at him.

"You're sure you're okay with that?" he asked, squeezing his large hands around her voluptuous ass. It had been years since Apollo's trial. The arrogant fucker would be serving his sentence for a long time, but Hades knew that she still relived it sometimes. He noticed the way she would flinch away from photographers when they were out, even lightning sometimes if it was too bright. He would never intentionally make her uncomfortable, even if she offered it as a gift to him. Especially then.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, playfully walking her fingers up the lapels of his jacket before slipping her hands behind his thick neck. "Consider it an anniversary present," she murmured against his lips.

"But our anniversary isn't for another 3 months," he whispered, never breaking the feathery light caress between them.

"That just means we have time to amass a collection for you... Unless you don't want to," she drew back, leaving him cold in her wake.

"No-no," he leaned forward in his chair, chasing after her, "I want. Oohh, I want." He captured her lips with his, grinning into the kiss.

Persephone hummed against his mouth before drawing his bottom lip between her teeth, laving it with her tongue. Hades groaned deep in his chest and pulled her hips flush against him. With a gasp she released him only to have his tongue invade the vacant space his lip had left behind.

His fingers gripped the soft flesh of her ass as he ground his need against her core. He was already hard for her.

"Wait, wait, wait," she wrenched her lips away from his with a wet smack and twisted around to grab for the intercom on the desk. "Heber," she called into the speaker, her arm contorted awkwardly behind her so she could reach the button.

"Yes, my Queen," he replied quickly.

"Please... Please, hold all calls and... and reschedule this afternoon's meeting... for tomorrow morning," she managed, trying to maintain composure as Hades continued to ravish her wherever he could reach with his mouth.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the new P.A. replied, already accustomed to these types of requests.

"Now then," Persephone turned back to her husband, whose hands had moved up under her blouse to finger the front hook of her bra, "where were we?"

"I don't know where you were, Sweetness, but I never left," he smirked, mouthing a wet trail across her collarbone as he released the clasp that bound her chest. His large hands pushed aside the lacy undergarment, fitting her full breasts perfectly in his palms. 

She mewled, arching into his touch as his skilled fingers tweaked and plucked at her pebbled nipples. "We'll have to make sure... to pick up a video recorder... on our way home."

"Already done, my love," he replied, nibbling along her jaw.

"Wha- when did you do that?" she stopped and pulled back to focus her eyes on him.

"Just now, while you were talking to Heber. I sent a text to Hermes to pick one up and leave it at the house."

"Oh, not Hermes... You know he's going to tell someone," she collapsed hopelessly against his chest, trapping his hands between them.

"What could he possibly say? All I did was order a camera, I didn't tell him what I needed it for," he said nuzzling her temple. "Come on, Love, don't worry. Even if he knew, he's worked for me long enough to know better than to repeat anything he hears in our realm," he soothed before taking the shell of her ear between his teeth.

Her whole body shivered and rocked against him of its own accord as he feasted on her sensitivity with increasing fervor. Hades was able to wriggle his hands free from her shirt as she writhed. His eager fingers traveled up her silk thigh highs as the room filled with the music of her soft keening. He was painfully hard now.

"My Queen," he grunted, massaging a finger over the soaking wetness of her panties. "Ooh... My Persephone... Excited?" he grinned, watching her over the rims of his glasses with pride.

"I could ask you the same... My King," she teased, bumping her nose against his as she palmed his straining length. He bucked into her hand, his body begging for release. 

"Touche," he growled, pulling aside the lacy barrier separating him from her and slipping a finger easily inside her slick heat.

"Oh!" Her fingers clenched around his hardness at the unexpected intrusion causing him to swoon. His head dropped to her shoulder as a ragged breath escaped him.

"Fffuck... Fuck!" He yelled, crushing his mouth to hers, swallowing her own cries of pleasure as he plunged another finger into her wetness, pumping in and out, siphoning her lust. Gods she was so wet. So soft. So hot. She was burning him alive.

Desperately, he pulled his hand from her and jerked his suit jacket from his shoulders, flinging it carelessly to the side. He felt her fingers work frantically to release the closure of his slacks while he yanked his suspenders down his arms. Together they removed his obstructing layers just enough to achieve their goal. As soon as he sprung from the confines of his prison, Persephone swept her own barrier to the side and sank down onto him.

A duet of hisses and moans permeated the air around them as she impaled herself. His swollen cock stretched her impossibly wide, filling her small body with his presence. 

They panted together for a moment, foreheads pressed together, simply feeling each other as she settled against his hips. She kissed him, plunging her tongue past his lips in a mimicry of their trembling bodies. 

The need to move finally overtook him. With a heavy groan, he lifted her off of him, almost entirely, before thrusting upwards, his hands grinding her core solidly against his pelvis. She screamed silently into his mouth as electricity sparked through her.

Again and again he rutted against her sensitive flesh, the pearl of her sex glistening with her own pleasure. Her hands fisted in his hair as she rocked against him, breathing harder, gasping sharper. He could feel her silky walls flutter and pulse around his length. She was already so close. 

His hands coasted up her ribs to her breasts. With a severe cry she pushed into his hold, urging him to touch her more. To give her what she wanted. "Please!"

He pinched and rolled her taught nipples between his fingers as he continued to buck into her. Her whole body curled over him, quivering, convulsing, as her heavy breaths gave way to rapid puffs. With a shrill cry of his name she came around him, squeezing him, milking him, in a painfully delicious grip.

With gritted teeth he stood up, barely managing to keep steady, as he leaned them over his desk. She held on as best she could while he continued pumping in and out of her tight body. Sweat ran down the sides of his face and neck as he desperately chased his own climax. He could feel it, just there. Right on the edge. So close. So... close...

A strangled shout tore from his throat as he buried himself once more before erupting inside her. His forehead pressed against her collar as his body rolled against her, completely emptying his seed into her belly. 

The world tilted and undulated around them -- both delirious from the heavy haze that flittered about their foggy minds.

"Wow," was all Hades could manage as he dragged his eyes to his wife. "Good?"

"Oohhh, yesss," she slurred, raking her fingers leisurely through his damp hair.

He could have fallen asleep right there. Tucked into the arms of his amazing wife. His Queen. Just listening to the beat of her heart and gentle breath. He didn't need flower nymphs. In truth, he didnt want them. Maybe a few years ago, before he had even met Persephone, but not now. Now he just wanted her. Always her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it's a two-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling the funk, but I really wanted to write something even if I didn't feel like it. This probably could have been better, but, meh, I just feel like I need to post something for you guys. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, my lovelies. 💙

"Okay... You're _sure_ you want to do this?" Hades asked again, checking the alignment of the image on the screen. "I won't be disappointed if you change your mind."

"Really," Persephone deadpanned from her position on the bed, her gorgeous body propped on her side as she waited for her husband. "You wouldn't be upset at all if I called the whole thing off?" She asked in a disbelieving tone, an eyebrow cocked as she ran a finger along the deep neckline of her sheer robe.

He huffed out a laugh. "Maybe a little," he agreed, watching her with hooded eyes as he made his way over to her, his own robe already hanging open. Once he reached the foot of the bed he began crawling over his wife's stretched body, trapping her between his arms and legs as he climbed.

"All set?" she asked with a purr, as she dropped onto her back, her fingers instantly pushing into his messy hair.

"All set," he affirmed with a grin, leaning down to brush his lips against hers before taking them into a delicious kiss.

Persephone hummed, moving to draw him closer so she could feel his body against hers. The mattress shifted on either side of her as he complied, lowering to his elbows.

He felt her small feet slide up the outsides of his thighs to wrap her legs around him possessively. He groaned when she pulled his hips down to meet hers, his erection pressing firmly against her hot core. Hades rolled against her once, then froze. "Shit!" he swore before pushing himself off of her.

Her body chased after his as he fled, her brows knitted in concern. "What's wrong?" her voice came out sounding more hurt than she'd intended.

"I forgot to start the timer," he grumbled as he fiddled with the camera.

Persephone flopped back onto the bed with a frustrated huff. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, returning to her. "Should we try this another time?"

"No," she sighed as she worried her lip between her teeth, unaware of the chirping countdown from the recorder. "It's just... I guess I'm a bit nervous... What if you don't like it? Or it isn't as good as the videos on the internet? Or what if-"

"Hey," he interrupted her downward spiral, cupping her face in his palms, "listen, it's probably not going to be as _dynamic_ as the professional videos and I know I'm not as attractive as the actors in them-"

"You're a thousand times better," she interjected with a sheepish grin.

He cocked an eyebrow and, with a smirk, decided that later he needed to ask her just how she would know. "But, I'm not an actor," he continued, "I love you and I don't care about anything else. The fact that you even want to do this with me... _for_ me, makes it a _billion_ times better than any of the trash you can find online. And because it's actually you I don't have to pretend, which makes it worth so much more than the cheap fix I could ever get from those other videos. Alright?"

"I love you," she nodded. "Kiss me."

With a charmed smile, Hades pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, he felt her fingers fist in his hair as her tongue sought entry into his mouth. Still grinning, he allowed her access, a satisfied hum vibrating in his throat before drawing back. "Hold on."

"Wha-eep!"

With a sudden flip, Hades switched their positions so that his queen was on top. Tiny blue flower petals rained down on him like confetti, kissing his skin as they fluttered free from Persephone's cascading hair. "I like the view from down here," he rumbled, his large hands massaging her thick thighs that now straddled his waist.

A pretty blush dusted across her freckled nose. "Whatever pleases the king," she teased playfully, leaning down to press her heavy breasts against his bare chest. 

His mouth watered at the sight of her perfect pink flesh spilling over the confines of her robe. He could feel her pebbled nipples drag down his torso through the thin, gauzy material as she slid backwards, trailing open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen. His fingertips traced over her curves as she crept down his body, stopping only once she reached the evidence of his arousal. 

"And it seems like the king is _very_ pleased," she grinned, letting her tongue pour from between her lips to glide up his rigid length.

A sharp hiss sucked through his teeth as Persephone took the weeping head of his cock into her hot mouth. He sighed and grunted, his fingers twisting in her wavy tresses as she took more of him into her. 

Her serpentine tongue massaged and rolled along his shaft as she slurped at his unique flavour. Salty and smokey, like the aftermath of a woodfire and the warm ashes of seasoned oak. She would never get tired of him. She swallowed around him as he hit the back of her throat, working her muscles there to bring him a deeper pleasure. 

His breath became ragged as her hands joined her, fondling and stroking what she couldn't fit past her eager lips, coaxing him to the edge. "Nope nope nope, not this time, Sweetness," he ground out through panted breaths as he felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls. With a grunt he quickly dragged himself away from her assault until he met the high stacks of pillows behind him, then hoisted her easily in his arms, turning her so that her back was now pressed against his chest. He held her there, just breathing slowly, as he tried to calm down. What fun would it be if their first video only lasted a few seconds?

Persephone smirked, leaning her head back against his shoulder, and let him cradle her, one of his arms crossed over her own heaving chest and the other folded around her belly. "Are you going to survive?" she cooed rakishly.

"And you call _me_ a scoundrel," he replied, brushing his nose slowly against the shell of her ear. "You weren't even going to let me touch you, were you?" he accused before taking her earlobe gently between his teeth. "That's cause for punishment, you know," he growled, mouthing his threat around her ear.

"Ah!" she cried out, squirming in his arms, "On what charges... Your Majesty?"

"έσχατη προδοσία," he rumbled as his hands began to move, slowly dragging across her body to cup her breasts. A perfect fit, as always. He kneaded them carefully in his grasp, marvelling at their weight and softness, as his lips trailed from her ear down the smooth slope of her neck. "Beautiful," he murmured against her flushed skin, making her shiver as he edged her robe from her shoulder.

"Hades," she mewled, biting her plump lower lip as her half-lidded eyes focused on the dark camera lens. He would be watching this later. Watching himself touch her. Seeing the way he makes her feel. She pressed her thighs together at the thought and arched against him.

"_Persephone_," he breathed as he made love to her slender neck and shoulder.

She turned her head, nudging his cheek with her nose. He met her molten gaze, a beat passing between them, before plunging his tongue past her parted lips. They moaned and hummed into each other's mouths, one of her hands fisting at the back of his head while Hades' wandered to the satin tie of her robe.

He tugged gently until it released, allowing him to slip his hands beneath the gossamer cloth, unwrapping her like a precious gift. 

"Touch me," she whispered between kisses, though he couldn't tell if she was begging or commanding, either way it went straight to his throbbing cock. 

He groaned a muffled acquiescence deep in his throat as he continued to devour her with increasing hunger. A single hand slid down her ribs, over her soft belly, straight to the manicured thatch that covered her mound. 

Her breath caught at the slight pressure at the apex of her thighs. He was teasing her. "Hades, please," she pouted, writhing against him, seeking more, "You're being cruel."

"Am I? Well I can't have you thinking that," he murmured into her sensitive ear, causing a shiver to slide down her spine as he slipped a finger between her slick folds. With a groan, his hips bucked against her unceremoniously at feeling how wet she was for him. "Dear gods, Sweetness, you are absolutely _soaking_."

"Hadeees," she keened, parting her thighs wide in a silent command, opening herself up to his touch. Her hands fisted in the sheets as he complied, his fingers coating themselves in her need as he massaged her in a torturously slow rhythm. "So mean," she whimpered, her head lolling to the side.

He chuckled against her skin, his unoccupied hand floating up to cradle her head. She leaned into his palm, turning slightly to draw the nearest finger between her lips, curling her tongue around it and sucking in deliberately relaxed motions.

"Fffuck," he gasped, mouthing her jaw as he increased his speed and pressure at her core. Her hips rutted against his hand, working together to build her higher towards completion. She moaned around the digit held captive by her tongue, the vibrations of her pleasure wreaking havoc on his mind. 

With a sharp gasp, she dropped her hold on his finger as two from his other hand finally plunged inside her, pumping and curling against her clenching walls. Persephone arched and rolled her body against him, her feet sliding recklessly across the soft sheets, trying to push herself further into his chest. 

Hades ground himself against her ass with clenched teeth grunting into the curve of her neck. His fingertips dipping into her open mouth while his other hand continued work her into a frenzy. "Oh, gods," he rasped, "you have _no idea_ what you do to me, Persephone..."

Her breathing became faster as broken, high-pitched mewls danced from her lungs. She threw her head back, a shrill cry spilling from her lips as her whole body tightened and curled from the orgasm that wracked her small frame.

"Ha-hades..." she panted, her breasts heaving as she draped bonelessly over him, her skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"I'm not finished with you yet, my little goddess," he promised as he lifted her liquefied body, positioning the glossy tip of his hard, leaking cock at her fluttering entrance. Twin moans sang through the air as he pushed into her. His breathing labored and ragged as she stretched to accommodate his girth. He felt even bigger than usual, swollen to capacity with denied lust and excitement. He definitely would not last long.

He immediately began rocking into her tight, dripping body as soon as he was fully sheathed. The walls of her sex still quivering from her climax, squeezing and milking him with every thrust. "Oooh, _fuck!"_ His eyes rolled in his head as she pulled at his release.

"Ah! Yes! Dont stop!" she cried breathlessly, dropping forward to hold herself up on shaky arms as another orgasm oozed from her body.

Hades hands gripped her thick hips, pulling and pushing her on his cock in time with his thrusts. Harder. Faster. He bit his lip as sweat dripped down the sides of his face onto his chest, painting tension over his trembling muscles. "Yes. Yes. Fuck! Yes!" With a strangled shout he curled over her, clutching her to him as his seed spilled into her, his hips still pumping through the aftershocks. 

For several moments they couldn't move, both sweaty and panting and completely delirious. A low, breathy chuckle bubbled up from Hades' chest as he held his beautiful, thoroughly ravished queen. She giggled as well, enjoying the post-coital glow.

"I think there may be a bit of an exhibitionist in you, my love," he grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to her flushed shoulder.

"Only for you," she smiled with tired, half-lidded eyes at the recorder, "I know _exactly_ what I do to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> έσχατη προδοσία - Lèse-majesté - To do wrong to majesty. An offence against the dignity of a reigning sovereign or against a state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so funny story... By the time I had finished the second chapter of this I had already decided to write a third one of Hades watching the videos after Persephone had gone back to the Mortal Realm. I literally laughed out loud at the few of you who had requested that very thing not even knowing that I had already started it, lol!
> 
> I don't know why I find that so funny, but I do! We're all so thirsty for Persades 🤣

It was after hours and Hades found himself working late. Again. He always worked late when Persephone was away tending to her duties in the Mortal Realm. It was the only way he could pass the time. It didn't necessarily make the days go by faster, but it at least gave him something else to think about. Until his mind began to wander, that is.

His thoughts always started out sweet. Innocent little remembrances of his wife that made him smile. The flowers in her hair and the way they always turned blue when he was around. How her big, bright eyes lit up when she said "I love you" and when she would blush so prettily when he said it back. The adorable freckles that peppered her perfect nose and shoulders. Her beautiful smile and the way she bit her lip. That delicious pink tongue of hers and the way she would-

Nope! Stop it. Not doing that. Not right now. Not when there's work to do. He shook himself free of his daydream and stared down at the documents strewn across his desk with a heavy sigh. He didn't feel like working anymore. He wanted to be with Persephone. She had only been gone for a month and it seemed like it felt longer and longer each time.

He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He may as well call it for the night. There was no way he would be getting anything else done now that he had already started thinking about her.

* * *

His pillow still smelled a bit like her. Fates be damned if anyone found out, but as soon as her sweet, floral scent began to fade from their sheets he started using her shampoo, just so that he could breath a little easier whenever he attempted to sleep -- he hadn't been very successful. He was truly pathetic.

This was shaping up to be another sleepless night of tossing and turning. It was crazy to think that, in the grand scheme of his life, his time with her was only a tiny blip, and yet she had affected him so much. Turned his whole world upside-down and left his senses scattered like playthings in her wake. There was only one way he was going to get any rest tonight.

He tried not to over indulge in his "anniversary present," having only watched maybe five or ten of the fifty plus videos they had made together. He tried to keep at least a tiny sliver of his dignity in tact.

Hades dragged over his laptop, positioning it just far enough away to keep it "out of the splash-zone," as his brother would say. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He wasn't in the mood to think about his idiot brothers. He wanted to think about his amazing wife.

The thumb drive was still plugged in from the last time he had given in to his urges. It had only been a couple of nights ago. Gods he missed her.

The bright screen winked to life, already opened to the desired folder. He grinned at each tiny thumbnail preview, recalling every video with an odd combination of pride and longing. He was absolutely right, by the way... about their videos being better than the porn he could find online. No one else may think so; the camera was a bit further back from the action, so to speak, but to him they were priceless.

There was the time Persephone wanted to use handcuffs -- which was a lot of fun until they broke; after that it was a _lot_ of fun. Then there was the video they'd made in the garage, and the one in the shower, oh, and that one time by the pool. Not to mention the few they had made at work -- her pressed against the glass over looking the city, her sprawled across his desk, him taking her in the corner of the break room -- that was exciting; someone definitely could have caught them. He sniggered. Thanatos' face when he walked in on them in his office was hilarious. Unfortunately, that video got cut short, but it was worth it.

He continued scrolling through the small images, reminiscing over all the fun they'd had making the naughty videos, until he reached the most recent ones. He hadn't actually watched any of those yet, always choosing the earlier recordings, for various reasons.

When he finally reached the bottom of the folder he noticed one he didn't remember making. The date was for two days before she left. His brows furrowed. He knew for a fact they hadn't made one that whole week -- mostly because he had been too mopey. He clicked it.

Immediately, Persephone's bright face lit up the entire screen. "Hi sweetheart!"

His heart clenched.

"I... I know you've been really upset this week... and... and I have to leave in a couple of days..." Her eyes dipped for a second, like she wasn't sure where she was going with that thought. "I wanted to leave you something special so you don't forget about me while I'm gone..." The image started tilting and shaking a bit, like she was walking.

He chuffed out a tired laugh. Like he could ever forget her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to grow a few things to make this work," she explained to him through the camera, the image shaking even more than before. A bright green coil dropped in front of the lens. It looked like new growth from a vine. What in Olympus was she doing?

He continued to watch her curiously, part of him wanting to reach out and touch her, but the other part knowing he couldn't.

"There!" she exclaimed triumphantly, slowly easing away from the now steady camera.

Hades straightened up, realizing very quickly that his wife was severely underdressed for a simple "forget-me-not" video. 

"So, anyway-," she said lying flat on the bed directly beneath her, giving Hades a full, bird's eye view of his beautiful queen. Her longer hair fanned out around her head like a silky pink halo covered with delicate blue flower petals. All around her, scattered across the dark sheets, were more petals of pink and blue.

He was having trouble breathing. His skin was already feeling hot and there was a very familiar tightening below his bare waist.

"-as I was saying, I wanted to do something special for you," Persephone's voice dropped a few notes, adding a sultry undertone to her normally energetic voice. Her hands smoothed slowly over her lace-clad breasts; down her soft belly, covered by a satin garter belt; and around the swell of her full hips. "... I wish you were with me right now," she purred. "Now for me and now for you," she stretched her shapely legs down towards the foot of the bed, twisting slightly to accentuate her already pronounced curves.

Hades swallowed hard. He was already touching himself, massaging slowly, as he watched his gorgeous wife on the computer screen.

"Do you like this new set?" She asked, rubbing one of her small, stocking-clad feet up and down her other leg, the silk of her thigh-highs seeming to shimmer under the dim bedroom light. "I bought it just for you," she drew her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands moved back up to cup her breasts. She tilted her head back, exposing her delicate neck to him. "I always think about you, ya know... When I'm away... I think about you touching me like this... Every night," her voice was becoming breathy with lust as she continued to fondle herself, pinching her tight nipples and rolling them between her fingers.

His breath was coming out in huffs now and he slightly increased the pressure and tempo of his strokes. 

"... Are you touching yourself now? Watching me?" She could have been teasing him, but her tone suggested that she was using the thought to spur herself on. "I wish I could watch you..." Her body arched against the bed, allowing herself access to the clasp of her bra. "I wish I could touch you..." The tension in the elastic released before she eased herself back down. "Hades..."

He bucked into his fist. Gods, the way she said his name. She could have left him an audio recording of her just saying his name over and over and it would have ended him.

"Are you looking at me?" she asked as she slipped the bra straps from her shoulders.

"Yes..." he answered aloud, knowing she couldn't hear him. Fates only knew what she was actually doing right now, but he was pretty sure it wasn't this. With any luck she should be asleep now, like a normal, sane person, but oh, what a thought it was to imagine her touching herself for him at that very moment.

"Do you want to know what I think about?"

"Yes," he answered again, still steadily working the length of his shaft, his thumb occasionally swiping over the bead of precum leaking from his tip.

"... I think about your hands," she told him, tossing the bra over the side of the bed. She molded and cupped and pressed her breasts together, her legs and hips squirming seductively against the mattress, dancing like a snake. "... so big... and strong... I always feel so safe with you," her half-lidded doe-eyes gazed at him through the screen. "And your skin... You're so warm, Hades. I love the way you feel," her hands slid back down to her hips to finger the thin ties of her panties on either side.

He jerked into is hand again. He had to slow down, his pace increasing with every word that spilled from her pouty lips. At this rate he would finish before the end of the video, which was not his plan.

"I... I guess I feel a little silly," she blushed, plucking the knots loose with a flourish, "I could fill up an entire video card with the things I love about you..." She tossed the panties aside, leaving her dressed only in her stockings and garter belt. Her legs crossed one over the other, hiding herself from him, in a shy, tantilizing manner. "But I have a feeling that right now you are interested in other things besides how I feel about your eyes or the sound of your voice..."

A soft smile flitted over Hades features at her admission, then her thighs began to slowly open up, like a flower in bloom. His grip tightened wishing for the thousandth time that evening that it was her hand on him instead. Holy... Fuck... He whined out loud. Even from where he sat he could see how fucking wet she was.

"Oh, Hadeees~" she moaned, spreading herself with her fingers, "just thinking about you makes me so... Ah!" She gasped as she pressed one finger against her glistening bud.

He grunted, his fist pumping faster over his rigid cock, slicked from base to tip with precum. "Gods, Persephone," he hissed between his clenched teeth, keeping his eyes focused on the pink goddess writhing for him.

She continued to babble, her voice getting higher and breathier as she mewled about the way he touched her and stroked her and filled her. Her fingers rubbed faster, becoming coated with her own slippery juices as they occasionally dipped inside her entrance. "Ooh, Hades! Hades! Yes! Gods! Yes!" she cried out, winding tighter and tighter as her approaching orgasm coiled within her.

With a ragged shout Hades came; the hot, sticky fluid spilling from the tip of his cock to dribble over his knuckles. "Shit," he swore as his body continued to twitch his release. For only a moment he forgot that he was alone, then he forgot again that he hadn't watched her finish. His eyes snapped back to the screen just in time to watch as Persephone's face contorted into a look of pure, blinding ecstacy.

He could tell she had tried to keep her eyes open for him. Tried to allow for eye contact as reached her peak, but she couldn't. When she finally opened them again she looked seemingly right at him, not at the camera lens, but at _him_, and smiled brightly. "I really hope... you liked your special present..." she blushed, standing up on wobbly legs, bringing her face closer to the screen again. 

"I loved it."

"You should come visit me in my flower field this time. I would really like to see you. I miss you a lot, ya know... I love you, Hades..."

"I love you too," he responded to her recorded image.

"... I know." After a few more seconds the video ended.

Hades smiled and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He noticed, for the very first time, the tiny patterned marks left behind by Persephone's climbing plants. With a chuckle, he grabbed the corner of the bed sheet and wiped himself off before wadding it up and throwing it to the side to be washed later. He sighed deeply, a little more at ease than before. Maybe he would go visit her for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: it is really hard to write masterbation! I had no idea! Learn something new everyday, I guess!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
